


Interplanetary Love

by Fanfiction_Fever500



Category: RWBY, To love ru
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, F/M, Lala Deviluke - Freeform, Mea Kurosaki - Freeform, Mikan Yuuki - Freeform, Momo Deviluke - Freeform, Nana Deviluke - Freeform, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Rito Yuuki - Freeform, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Yami, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, jaune arc - Freeform, lie ren - Freeform, pyrrha nikos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fever500/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fever500
Summary: Early Volume 3 time ) One of Beacon's teachers decides to make a project for the academy's two best teams (team JNPR and team RWBY) where they visit Earth via Remnant's first ever spaceship and the two teams meet Rito(A resident of Earth) and his friends and sister,also,a certain devious Devilukian falls for Beacon's resident dork knight and what's this about a three way relationship and Jaunes from other timelines?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Momo Belia Deviluke
Kudos: 1





	1. Blast Off And The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the word "freeform" in the additional tags section because well it refuses to go away

All of Remnant's best scientists and engineers had come together to build the planet's first ever spacecraft that uses a new kind of dust that is kind of like Fire and Wind dust together but the dust can keep air veichles moving forward through space as to ensure the traveling from one planet to another one and it was pretty nicely built  
...

Jaune woke up that morning expecting the day to suck for him like any other day that he has attended Beacon Academy because of the fact that he usually fails at everything he attempts and believed that this day would not be any different despite having gotten much better in everything ,f only the knight knew his day would start off awesome.

...

Professor (Doctor!) Oobleck was stood in front of the class looking even more peppy than he usually does,teams JNPR and RWBY gave him weird looks wondering why he seemed to look excited for something or another as he seemed like he was almost vibrating on the spot as he thought about the planet visiting project he'd give the eight.

The professor spoke up.

>Good morning class as you all may have easily noticed already I am very excited today I want to tell you about the planet's first ever space craft also Beacon's two best first years teams this year JNPR and RWBY will get the chance to take a trip to another planet with the space craft and this is an interesting project<.

>For this project you will be learning all about the other planet which is called Planet Earth,General Ironwood has visited already and noted it is inhabited by humans just like us so there must be a higher power out there that no one knew about and it is also inhabited by alien races from different planets<.

>The two teams will as I have already stated be staying there for a few days and getting to know our hosts and I want you all to be at your absolute best behavior,you'll be noting anything of interest and reporting your findings,the selected teams are officially dismissed to go and pack.

The class broke out into excited chatter half about how jealous they are of the two teams for their chance and half about how cool Earth must be since they probably don't have Grimm, team JNPR and RWBY got up from their seats and Jaune had a large grin on his face causing some girls in class to giggle at his enthusiasm.

...

Jaune hastily burst into their dorm while Pyrrha and Nora laughed and Ren just gave an amused smile.

Jaune : "Wow man I'm so excited I wonder how Earth looks and how the people are there. "

Pyrrha : Hehe oh Jaune look I know this is exciting but you'll be bored if you're finished packing before us.

Nora : Yeah fearless leader,Pyrrha is right,heck not even I'm that excited about a trip to another planet.

Ren : They are right you know,I mean even I'm excited for this trip but calm down a little bit.

And so Jaune slowed down a little bit as him and the rest of his team packed.

...

The intercom went on to inform team JNPR and RWBY to gather in the courtyard. Team JNPR stood up with their stuff and went out the door into the hallway where they met RWBY,both teams chatted about how Planet Earth must be like on their way to the academy's courtyard as Jaune animatedly made small talk with Ruby about how their stay on Earth would be,everyone else discussed literally anything that they could think of.

...

After they were informed that they could sit how they wanted they entered and first the blinking lights and then the observational windows and lastly the half oval padded steal seat,Jaune sat in the middle with Pyrrha to his right,Nora and Ren to their right and on Jaune's left side from right to left sat Blake,Weiss,Ruby and yang.

Jaune : I am so excited about this trip,my motion sickness could go all the way straight to hell.

Everyone laughed at that

Blake : Oh ho you're probably excited that you might meet a new lady friend who's an alien eh Jaune? 

(She said teasingly nudging Jaune in the side with a teasing smile on her normally stoic face.) 

Pyrrha : Eh hehe oh come on Blake you are really starting to sound just like Yang,seriously you two are incorrigible.

(Jaune just laughed and smirked at Blake's teasing smile and gave her a nudge right back in humor.)

Weiss : Oh please it's not like the aliens there look anything like the humans they share a planet with.

Ruby : Wow Weiss if I didn't know any better I'd say your jealous of their possible looks.

Yang : Yeah I'd say one of those alien girls would probably get lost in Lady Killer's blue depths.

Nora : Ahaha she feels threatened that one of them could get our fearless leader's attention.

Ren : Lay off it Nora,if you do I'll convince our hosts to make some pancackes for you.

... 

An hour later.

As they landed on Earth and stepped out they saw three pink haired girls with spade like tails two of who had purple eyes while the taller one had Jade green eyes,a brown haired guy with brown eyes and a girl with the same hair and eye color,a girl with darker pink braided hair and lastly a blonde haired stoic expressionless girl,one of the shorter pink haired girls went straight up to Jaune and stuck her hand out to him to shake.

Jaune : Wow eh you don't waste time,the name's Jaune Arc,short,sweet,rolls of the tounge,ladies love it.

Momo : Oh hehe I am sure they do handsome,I'm Momo Belia Deviluke third princess of Planet Deviluke.

Momo's hand lingered in Jaune's hand potentially longer than the other girls were probably comfortable with.

...

/p


	2. Socialising With The Hosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the vistors from Remnant and the Earthlings introduce themeselves to each other

Those who witnessed what happened gawked at Jaune and Momo partly from how Jaune's usual pick-up line had actually worked and at how Momo went up to Jaune so quickly,those that knew Momo knew she was usually very straight forward at home but never this much and those that knew Jaune were surprised at how he didn't even so much as stutter. 

Pyrrha pulled Jaune away from Momo as quick as she could with Rito pulling Momo quickly away from Jaune,Pyrrha's reason was (that she obviously didn't mention) was that she didn't like another girl so close to Jaune and as for Rito he had felt a strange pang of Jealousy at seeing Momo who was always all over him being all over a guy she only just met.

Jaune being the guy he is wondered exactly why Pyrrha now seemed so all of a sudden obviously possesive over him and why the other guy who didn't seem to have a Romantic interest in Momo was so quick to pull Momo away from him,but what he didn't know was that even team RWBY were pouting along with pyrrha at what just happened. Rito stepped forward.

Rito : Anyways,since you already met Momo these other two pink haired girls are her sisters.

He said motioning towards the two other pink haired girls who stepped forward as well,the taller one spoke.

??? : Hi my name is Lala Satalin Deviluke the first princess of Planet Deviluke while Momo is the third. 

Then the shorter one spoke up.

??? : I am Nana Astar Deviluke,second princess of Planet Deviluke,Momo's twin and Lala's other younger sister.

Then Rito again spoke up.

Rito : My name is Rito Yuuki,Momo,Nana & Lala live with me and my little sister the time they're on Earth.

The younger brunette girl spoke up.

??? : Hey,my name is Mikan Yuuki I am Rito's little sister and the blonde girl next to me is my best friend.

Said blonde girl spoke up shortly after

??? : I am Yami,nice to meet you.

It was the girl with the braid's turn.

??? : I am Mea Kurosaki,don't let how I look fool you,I am Yami's little sister nice to meet you all.

Thus team JNPR and RWBY listened closely as the remainder of the other people introduced themselves and let the information sink in as well as it could,meanwhile team JNPR and team RWBY could see that Lala was always cheerful like Ruby,Nana always prissy like Weiss,Momo always flirty,Mea always funny like Nora and Yami always quiet with a temper like Blake.

Jaune : Okay with me are my team Pyrrha,Nora,Ren and team RWBY's girls Blake,Weiss,Ruby and Yang. 

Pyrrha : I am Pyrrha Nikos a celeb in most's eyes but to my friends I'm only Jaune's partner and best friend and that is how I prefer it

She said waving politely

Nora : I am Nora Valkyrie as Jaune has said I'm on his team,I'm also Ren's childhood best friend.

She jumped up and down on the spot.

Ren : My name's Lie Ren but they call me by my last name and I'm on Jaune's team and I'm Nora's partner.

Said impassively the team's ninja

Ruby : I am Ruby Rose leader of my team also Weiss standing here next to me is my partner. 

She said pointing at her partner.

Yang : Hey hey my name is Yang Xiao Long and I'm Ruby's older half sister pun meister and I'm Blake's partner.

She put an arm over Blake's shoulder.

Blake : Hi there I'm Blake Belladonna I'm a faunus which are basically humans with animal traits.

She said twitching her cat ears

Weiss : Greetings to all I'm Weiss Schnee partner to Ruby and heiress of a multi-billion credit company.

She said this in her usual Weissy way.

After the introductions were made they went into the house happily chatting,Momo turned on her charm.

Momo : Hey there hot stuff I think I want to get to know you a little better so are you a fighter of sorts?

Jaune : Yeah you could say that,I'm what is called a huntsmen in training,I learn to fight monsters and villians.

Momo : Oh okay I guess you attend some sort of combat school and live in a dorm with your teammates?

Jaune : Yeah it's called Beacon Academy and oh a huntsman is the male version of my career path.

Momo : Sounds like quite a cool name but now that you mention it what are the girls classified as?

Jaune : Well the female equivalent of us Huntsman in training are Huntresses in training.

Momo hung onto every single word Jaune was saying and eventually hugged his arm and smiled coyly at him to which he blushed his heart fluttering wildly.

Momo : Wow hehe you seem to have quite a bit of muscle underneath that hoody and armor care to show me?

Jaune : Eh he I was scrawny and weak at the start but Pyrrha helped me anyway tho enough about me.

Momo : Alright as I said I am the third princess of Planet Deviluke also my father is king of the universe.

Jaune : Wow that is so cool mh I wonder tho you look like you know a thing or two about fighting.

Momo : You are correct in assuming so and I get a thrill out of fighting like kinda bloodlusted.

Jaune : Wow ey I wish I could become go into a battle only mindset like you it sounds awesome!

Momo : I think I get that from my father since he becomes like that too in the midst of battle only even worse.

Jaune : Woah wicked I assume since your father is king of the universe he must really be pretty powerful! 

Momo : Yeah totally my father can destroy hundreds of enemy spaceships with his own power.

She said temporarily letting go of Jaune's arm to fold her arms smugly and close her eyes but suddenly they heard a crash outside and they rushed out.

... 


	3. A Battle To Remember Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune comes up with a plan and gets Pyrrha to make the robot follow them after which Jaune explains his plan to everyone and as the fight starts in earnest everyone puts to test the plan.

Jaune and Momo got outside to find everyone else already gathered outside but their attention then shifted towards a gigantic silver robot like thing that was as tall as a scy scraper but it was also slim and agile looking,arms that had blades the size of Rito's house attached to them and hands and feet of equal size,it's head double the size of a small park.

Jaune : N - no way that thing is gigantic and I can't even fathom how damn hard this thing must hit!

Momo : I totally agree,this is really the first time I feel intimidated by one of my enemies.

Jaune merely nodded and attempted to smile encouragingly at her which instantly made her smile back at him softly for his friendly support and they stared at each other smiling for a minute but they pulled their faces into serious expressions after they heard the sound of the giant moving and turned their attention back to it and then Pyrrha ran towards them.

Pyrrha : Jaune! Momo! Are the two of you alright? we are going to have to work together to beat that thing.

Jaune : Yeah we're fine we were just stunned when we saw that thing standing in that park over there.

Momo : Yeah no kidding regarding it I've never seen such a massive creature in my whole life.

Suddenly the sounds of battle broke out and so the trio all turned their heads to see Nana and unsurprisingly Lala,Yami and Mea all four flying around the robot(Lala had rocket boots specially invented for Mea) dodging massive punches and trying to put even a dent in it every other second without progress,Jaune looked right at Momo and Pyrrha.

Jaune : Pyrrha listen real quick we should get that thing to follow us somewhere without buildings.

Pyrrha : Got it I'll get it's attention and use my semblance to provoke it into following me.

Jaune : Momo is there anywhere we can lead that thing where there aren't any buildings?

Momo : I have somewhere in mind we have to make haste though so let's get to it.

So the three nodded at each other as they took off in the direction of the battle with Momo leading the charge surprising both Jaune and Pyrrha with how fast and graceful the girl could run in a line not as fast as Ruby of course but surely faster than Ren,Blake and Weiss despite the two ninjas and the heiress being really fast in their own right.

...

Five minutes later 

They arrived by the feet of the robot and found Ren,Nora,Blake,Weiss,Ruby and Yang trying to fight it.

Jaune : Ren,Nora you guys!

Ren : Glad that you could make it!

Nora : Yeah seriously it's about time!

Jaune : You two there's not enough time to chat,get team RWBY over here we have got a plan!

Ren and Nora both nodded at Jaune in understanding and Nora zipped off to call team RWBY closer.

Pyrrha : Ruby listen your team have to help lead this thing away Momo will lead us to a good spot!

Ruby : Okay then team let's get this thing's attention Momo we are now ready to go!

Momo : Alright follow me!

Momo took off once again surprising those who have not seen her run before and try as they might those not named Ruby could not keep up with Momo so Ren,Nora,Blake,Weiss and Yang were amazed by how fast Momo was as Pyrrha stayed at the back provoking the robot with her semblance to lead it and they stopped where Nana confronted Mea last time. 

Momo : We're here okay look I quickly need to get to my sisters and get them to the ground to strategize.

Quickly deploying her anti-gravity wings the third princess of Deviluke took off into the air towards Lala.

Momo : Big sister! We need to formulate a strategy so I suggest you four regroup with us quickly.

Lala yelled an affirmative back to Momo and turned to Nana,Mea and Yami.

Lala : Yami,Nana and Mea disengage from combat and let's regroup with the others they have a plan!

As the other girls flying around joined Momo and Lala and they went toward the rest and landed hatches opened on the robot's legs and smaller robots popped out seemingly taking time to start so the group had to think fast.

Jaune : I've got a plan,Momo and Pyrrha,you two,me,Nora,Ruby and Yang will fight the smaller robots.

The five girls nod affirmatively.

Jaune : Ren you and Blake will try to climb the big robot from the back and attempt to disable it from the inside.

The two ninjas gave him a thumbs up.

Jaune : Lastly Weiss you'll assist Lala,Nana,Mea and Yami in the air while riding a Queen Lancer Summon.

With that the other seven took off to go about their tasks as the giant robot closed in on them again and not a moment too soon as the smaller robots jumped from their hatches to a running start to give a try at keeping the ninjas from the giant robot but Jaune,Momo,Pyrrha,Nora,Yang and Ruby quickly intercepted them and engaged them in combat.

...

From the top of a house as to not be interrupted Weiss summoned a Queen Lancer and hopped on taking flight to assist the four girls currently flying around it the best she could.

...

In the air currently Lala was holding a self invented laser ammoed Magnum in both hands and shooting at the robot's head from very near while Yami was punching with her hair in fists any open spot she could find in the robot while Nana used some of her animals that could fly and Mea bombarded the robot with her arm cannons in quick short bursts.

...

Meanwhile Jaune,Momo,Pyrrha,Ruby and Yang were fending off dozens of smaller robots.

...

Ren and Blake scaled the robot's legs.

...


	4. A Battle To Remember Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is on and so is the pressure

Jaune,Momo,Pyrrha,Nora,Ruby&Yang were engaging in really fast paced combat that seemed non ending as every time one of them took down one of the robots another would take it's former comrade's place although Pyrrha was really having fun letting loose with her semblance for the first time in a while,Momo was lost in bloodlust in her "Combat Mode".

Jaune was really keeping up for a change and found that he didn't really struggle the way he used to and he was doing pretty well too,Yang and Ruby were showing great teamwork seeing as they were used to each other's fighting styles since after all they've been on a team together for a while and knew each other for more than twice as long being half sisters.

Pyrrha threw her shield at a group letting it ricochet off them and then she shot a few in their heads with her rifle and cleaved them in half with her sword,Momo did a series of flips landing devestating single and double kicks to the robots sending bot heads flying,Jaune slashed,kicked and shield bashed wildly as Ruby and Yang shot,kicked and sliced for all their worth.

Nora was swinging for the fences gleefully smashing the faces of robots in and occasionally blowing up a whole group of them with grenades all the while giddily cackling like a mad woman which if you asked students who's legs she had threatened to break and would have done so were it not for Jaune talking the girl out of it they would say she is. 

Yang was noticably having the time of her life punching with jabs,hooks,uppercuts,over - and under hands ducking and weaving under and in between the robots as they swung their sword attachments at her which proved futile for all her robotic enemies as the brawler obliterated them faster than they could even process most of her movements. 

Ruby was zipping incredibly quickly between robots,cutting,hacking, slicing,shooting and kicking thus swiftly dispatching the robots with speed and agility totally unrivaled by the speed of anyone on the whole of Earth and Remnant her movements precise and efficient as the speedster turned them into scrap metal as effortlessly she even sniped at a few. 

...

Lala was really trying hard to figure out how in the actual hell to cause any damage to the huge robot and swept her sight over it to try and see if she could find any weaknesses that they could exploit on it but she couldn't find any chinks in it's armor so the giant robot's physically imposing metal frame was even more intimidating to look at than before.

Frantically Nana commanded her flying animals that she brought out for battle as she shouted orders left and right coördinating her animals to try and damage the bot but truly to no  
avail whatsoever as their attacks seriously didn't even make the bot flinch which made her let her hot headedness take over so letting loose a war cry she rushed it.

Mea kept rapidly firing off her arm cannon in short rapid bursts trying to score a lucky enough shot which thankfully wasn't tiring her out because she is energetic as hell and the unrefutable fact that she's a transformation weapon also completely made it physically impossible for her to tire out like a human would. 

...

Yami was ducking and dodging over and under the giant robot's arms shifting her hair into different shapes as she analysed the giant robot's movements attempting to completely utilise her years of experience of being an excellent assassin to find a weak spot on it but it was proving to be much more difficult than she had anticipated which frustrated her. 

Weiss was flying her queen lancer and using fire glyphs to try and put a few burns on the giant robot while zooming around on the summon and avoiding the robot's strikes as her and Yami criss crossed passed,over and under each other to try and confuse it while taking care to not collide which could be disastrous from so high so they were careful.

...

Ren was running silently beside Blake with Stormflower in his hands silently keeping an eye out just in case possible robot stragglers attempted to blindside them and and so Blake was also keeping an eye out with Gambol Shroud in one hand even though it was still sheathed however tho she could easily unsheath it at a moment's notice. 

...

A little bit later Pyrrha saw all of the robot parts laying around and despite seeing that more robots were approaching them she had an idea as she put her shield on her back and then used her free hand to levitate lots of robot scrap with her semblance and the others saw this and went to stand back to back with her as she rotated the metal around them. 

...

A maelstrom of scrap metal swirled around the group of warriors at such alarming speeds that it looked like a metal tornado with wires in between and the robots that were still trying to attack them were swept up in the vortex and pelted by various different kinds of scrap metal remains of their fallen brethren and ripped to shreds at the speed of the twister.

...

Lala,Nana,Mea,weiss and Yami gave each other a look and regrouped then Lala instructed the the other four at what to do,Lala and Nana charged up their tail beams,Mea did the same with her arm cannon,Weiss made a fire glyph and Yami distracted the giant robot as the others let loose with their attacks which ultimately rocked the robot and sent it teetering.

...

Ren and Blake jumped into the robot's head where they went and severed it's wires from it's core and they jumped out and were caught in Nana and Lala's waiting arms the giant robot toppled over and fell with a crash.


	5. Love Blooms In The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feelings are revealed everyone gets a happy ending through a compromise and a rather shocking and unusual revelation.

A big thick cloud of dust hung in the air so everyone had to keep their eyes,noses and mouths properly covered to keep from inhaling it and to keep it out of their eyes and it was quiet the sounds of battle having died the moment the giant robot toppled over not even the smallest sound breaking through total silence.

As the dust finally settles everyone looks over at each other as they uncover their eyes and everyone breakes out into cheers and first to react was Jaune who pulled both Pyrrha and Momo into a tight hug which caused Pyrrha to smile giddily with a blush and Momo to giggle as they both then hugged Jaune back who breathed their scent in.

Momo : Wow ey Jaune seems you're certainly pretty brave to be hugging the two of us all of a sudden.

Jaune : Eh hehehe I uh kinda don't know where that came from I'm just glad that we actually beat that robot.

Pyrrha : Don't worry Jaune really we don't mind at all you give pretty nice hugs at least both of us think so. 

Nora : Whoo! that was one hell of a battle and Pyrrha what a use of your semblance that tornado rocked!

Ruby : Yeah the one moment they kept coming the next moment they were spinning fast all like whooosh!

Yang : That was impressive I didn't even know you could do that ey it's no wonder you're the champ!

Jaune : That's for sure seriously Pyr you are awesome like I knew you're awesome but that just proved it too.

Momo : I totally agree with them on this because you were amazing and here I thought I liked fighting more.

Pyrrha : Thank you guys also Jaune that means a lot coming from you I am really glad that you're my leader.

Jaune : No problem Pyrrha because I really appreciate you too you really are quite amazing. 

Up in the sky the rest of the girls and Ren who were shielding each other's faces with one another pulled back from each other's shoulders and looked down to the ground where the giant robot was laying with it's smaller robots' remains strewn around it's one side and they were relieved to see their friends were okay and also looking at the carnage.

Blake : Wow those three seem like they are nice and cozy in that hug  
I'm kinda jealous that looks so nice.

Ren : Jaune is too dense he can't even see two girls like him heck he hasn't even figured Pyrrha likes him yet.

Lala : Yeah I am surprised Momo liked Jaune since they met since she was still crushing on Rito until then.

Nana : Man I couldn't believe Momo had a crush on that beast when I heard no wonder she's always by him.

Mea : Rito-Senpai is just as dense as Jaune it would seem and Momo was too afraid of confessing to Senpai.

Weiss : I feel bad for Pyrrha and Momo both because both's crushes are really oblivious to their feelings.

Yami : Yeah Rito Yuuki and Jaune are too dense which is really unfortunate for Princess Momo and Pyrrha.

One thing was all too clear to Lala tho and that thing was that it isn't only Pyrrha and Momo who really like Jaune but the girls of RWBY team have also fallen for him despite what they told her about how Weiss could at first not stand Jaune,how Blake and Yang didn't even acknowledge him most of the time & despite Ruby denying her feelings for Jaune.

...

Jaune : Good work out there guys you all followed my orders perfectly and you worked well here together.

Momo : I definitely believe the same I've never been part of such great teamwork before you were great.

Pyrrha : for damn sure though Jaune you gave the orders so you're also to thank for our cohesive teamwork.

Rito : Jaune I thank you for making sure my friends and sister are safe with your tactically thinking mind.

Mea : I can't help but also thank you I have grown attached to those I am friends with they are great people.

Mikan : Yeah truly we could not have thought out such a strategy on our own so you really have our gratitude.

Blake : You have grown a lot for sure Jaune so I think you will grow even more and we'll be happy to see it.

And so they all congratulated each other on a really well fought victory and then they went into the house.

...

Momo : Jaune look I wanna tell you I fell for you the moment I met you today will you accept me?

Jaune : I will accept to be your boyfriend definitely Momo I think you are really really cute.

Pyrrha : I uhm Jaune eh I know this won't change anything now but I've never told you but I really like you.

Jaune : Pyrrha are you absolutely sure I mean like would you really have liked to have gone out with me at all?

Pyrrha : Yeah really I would but hey I missed a perfect chance to confess to you however I'll get over it eventually.

Momo : Nah ah Pyrrha listen I have a better overall solution both you and I could go out with Jaune.

Jaune : Well if you are not against it Pyrrha uhm I'd like to date the both of you because I like you both a lot.

Pyrrha : I uhm yes really I could get used to sharing a guy & since I'm bi I have no problem with a tri-couple.

The three shared a hug & celebrated.

Bonus scene : 

Oobleck : I just brought some Jaunes from doomed timelines so team RWBY girls here's a Jaune for you all.

Jaunes : Will you girls go out with us?

Blake : Well don't mind if I do.

Ruby : I think I definitely will.

Weiss : I'll not miss this chance again.

Yang : Don't mind if I do. 

JNPR and RWBY got a completely sudden impromptu vacation on Earth


End file.
